1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a water-proof function, and particularly to the electrical connector having a main portion over-molded between a terminal module and an insulative housing. This application relates to a copending application filed on the same day with the same applicant, having a title of “ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR AND THE METHOD OF MAKING THE SAME”.
2. Description of Related Art
The Chinese Utility Patent No. CN103367969 discloses an electrical connector, comprising a metal shell, an insulating body fixed inside the metal shell, a conductive terminal fixed inside the insulating body, and an insulating shell fixed outside the metal shell. The conductive terminal comprises a contact part, a fixed part and a connecting part, wherein the contact part is exposed out of a tongue plate surface of the insulating body, and the connecting part extends out of the insulating body. The rear end of the insulating shell extends and forms a crimping part. The connecting part of the conductive terminal is fixedly held inside the crimping part, the surface of the connecting part is exposed out of the surface of the crimping part, and the connecting part of the conductive terminal is provided with a holding pin fixedly held in the crimping part of the insulating body. The electrical connector provided by the invention can ensure electrical contact between the conductive terminal and a butt-joint circuit board to be stable. Notably, one potential problem is regarding lacking water-proof function of the electrical connector, which is resulted in by an assembly clearance between the conductive terminal and the insulating body.
Hence, an electrical connector including an improved structure is necessary.